cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Stella Stevens
Stella Stevens (1938 - ) Playboy Playmate of the Month January 1960 Film Deaths *''The Poseidon Adventure (1972)'' [Linda Rogo]: Falls from the scaffolding and into the fire below, while she and the other survivors try to make their way to safety. *''Arnold (1973)'' [Karen]: Crushed to death, along with Farley Granger, when the walls of the shower close in on them in a death trap set up by Norman Stuart and Elsa Lanchester. (The camera pans up as the walls close in, so we only see the shower head getting crushed.) (Thanks to Jack) *''Cleopatra Jones and the Casino of Gold'' (1975) [The Dragon Lady]: Stabbed in the stomach with her own sword at the end of a fight with Tamara Dobson. *''Mister Deathman'' (1977) [Liz]: Killed in an explosion when David Broadnax fires a missile at the truck Stella is hiding behind. (Thanks to Jimbo) *''The Manitou'' (1978) [Amelia Crusoe]: Decapitated by a flying object in the reception area of a hospital. (Thanks to Dr. Watson) *''Chained Heat'' (1983) [Captain Taylor]: Falls to her death from the roof of the prison during a struggle with Linda Blair. *''Mom (1991)'' [Beverly Hills]: Throat slashed (off-screen) by Jeanne Bates after Jeanne transforms into a werewolf; we see her fall out of the doorway afterwards. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''Last Call'' (1991) [Betty]: Thrown through the windshield when her car crashes into a tree, after the brake lines had been cut. (Thanks to Mike) *''Eye of the Stranger'' (1993) [Doc]: Bludgeoned to death with a shovel by John Pleshette. *''The Granny (The Matriarch)'' (1995) [Granny]: Dies after drinking an immortality serum that had been corrupted; she later returns to life with supernatural powers, and dies once again when Shannon Whirry lets sunlight into the house, disintegrating Stella. *''Star Hunter'' (1995) [Mrs. March]: Shot in the chest by the alien when she tries to shoot back at it in an alleyway. Her severed head is shown again later on when her students discover it in Roddy McDowall's trophy room. TV Deaths *''In Broad Daylight'' (1971 TV) [Elizabeth Chappel]: Shot in the stomach by Richard Boone. (Thanks to Bill) *''Ghost Story: The Dead We Leave Behind'' (1972) [Joanna Brent]: Hits her head after being shoved by Jason Robards during an argument; her body is shown several times throughout the episode as Jason tries to figure out where to bury her. (Thanks to Frederick) *'''Burke's Law: Who Killed the Romance? ''(1994) '[Candice Collier]: Blown up in her car with an exploding box of chocolates rigged by Tracy Nelson. Notable Connections *Mother of Andrew Stevens Gallery stellastevensmom.png|Stella Stevens in Mom stellastevenschainedheat.png|Stella Stevens in Chained Heat stellastevensthegranny2.png|Stella Stevens in The Granny stellastevensstarhunter.png|Stella Stevens in Star Hunter Category:1938 Births Category:Models Category:Actresses Category:Playboy Playmates Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Brought back from the dead Category:People who died in an Irwin Allen film or TV series Category:Parents Category:Silk Stalkings Cast Members Category:Magnum, P.I. cast members Category:General Hospital cast members Category:Nash Bridges Cast Members Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue